


《Beast》 08

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [8]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*微艾斯艾姆，s0m1，略病娇海*灵感来自DE新专，全文走外链*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 08

李赫宰在生气。  
李东海很清晰准确地接收到这个信号，他清楚是因为什么，也知道其实只要他简单的一句话就可以化解，但那句话如鲠在喉，几次也说不出口。  
他自己也觉得不是滋味，他以前从来不会怀疑李赫宰，从来都是站在李赫宰这边的。  
可没有办法，只要稍稍想一下那种未知的失控的感觉就觉得周身发冷。他真的很恐惧李赫宰有自己未知那一面，他会感到害怕。

“东海”

身后传来李赫宰沉沉的声音，李东海顿住，已经很久没有听到李赫宰这么正式的叫自己的名字。  
他转过身，李赫宰站在他身后的楼梯最下面那一阶，抬起头仰望他。眼神坚定得一如当年他们向他父亲坦白的时候，那条可怖又粗陋的藤条落在李赫宰背上也没有丝毫动摇。

“你等我，我一定会把那个人揪出来。”

李东海静静看他半晌，缓缓道“不管你查出谁，只管查就行了。不用顾虑其它的，这个家现在只有我。”  
他说完便转身上楼，不过心情却没有之前那么糟糕，不知道为什么，看李赫宰的态度他心里稍稍安定了些。  
不管是谁都好，哪怕是找了个顶雷的骗骗他都好，他快要忍不下去了。每天生活在不知从哪来的恐惧笼罩下，他总忍不住去想李赫宰是不是还有别的事瞒着自己，甚至害怕自己哪一天会被随意的丢掉。

几天后，在首尔郊区的一条暗巷里，阿易窝在一处民房的瓦楞房顶，黑色夜行衣让他和周围很好的融为一体。  
他是李东海亲自安排跟陈楚的人之一，之前另一组人跟到陈楚会在固定时间来这周围，一直到半夜才回去。他已经连续在这蹲了好几天，如果今晚陈楚按时出现，那他们的切入点是没错的。  
阿易搓了搓手调整姿势，入夜的首尔还是有些凉。周围暂时还没有动静，他缩了缩身子继续想着，实在不能怪少爷疑心，最近的事一桩接着一桩。前几天还听到人说少爷把一批人分派到尼泊尔去查什么东西去了，他听着那帮会名字觉得有点耳熟，好像几年前还严密盯过一段时间，但想了半天也记不起是因为什么。  
口袋里的手机震了震，阿易瞄了下四周快速拿出来，将屏幕亮度调到最暗在隐蔽的角落里查看。一切正常四个字还没打完就敏锐地听到不远处有汽车的发动机声响，他心中一凛，赶紧收起手机回到原位。

阿易挑的这个位置视野很好又不容易被发现，一辆深色的轿车从夜色中缓缓驶出，拐到他所在的那条暗巷里停下。  
安静了半晌，驾驶位的车窗缓缓降下，一缕缕青烟从车内飘出来，拿烟的那只手的食指有一枚泛着金光的东西。阿易探了探头，小心翼翼用望远镜观察，当他看到那人手上有一枚十分眼熟的金蛇戒指时瞳孔急剧的收缩，半天缓缓拿下望远镜沉思。  
他是老爷子亲自培养大的，那些过去的老人和后代他都是脸熟的。虽然不能完全确定，阿易调整角度看向那张侧脸，这个人真的很像他认识的那位，而且手上那枚戒指是陈楚常带的。他盯着那辆车，一点点拧紧眉，开始他还对陈老爷子的儿子会有反骨这事嗤之以鼻，眼下看来还真的说不准。  
谁会在固定时间出现在固定的一个偏僻地方，又是这大半夜的。阿易咬了咬下唇，快速在脑海中过一遍刚刚记下的车牌。他缩在房顶等了半天也没见有动静，刚想拿出手机汇报，余光却瞥见对面暗巷的胡同里有什么东西动了动，突然间冒出个人影。  
那道身影没有一点停留，左右看了看拉开轿车的后车门坐进去。  
关车门不大不小的“砰！”一声吓得他出了一身汗，实在是太悬了，那人就从他正对面的胡同里钻出来的。阿易松了口气，可吓死他了，差点出了大事。

李东海刚洗完澡推门出来，发现卧室内空无一人。他的手机按照原样摆在床头柜，李赫宰人不知道去哪了。  
他耸耸肩，边擦头发边拿起手机，看清屏幕上的消息时沉下脸色，果然是有问题的。他已经将暗卫分散到各处去调查最近的事，现在除了安安静静等结果以外没什么办法，他已经做了自己能做的所有事了。  
李东海擦头发的动作慢下来，思索要怎么让现在的局面不再恶化下去，而且更重要的是要尽快查清楚来龙去脉。他着急不光因为他和李赫宰的关系快要僵到崩溃的边缘，最近似乎有人故意在堂会内散布谣言，说之前他被人使绊子那事，是李赫宰下的手。  
虽说他也这么怀疑，可这还只是他们两个人的事，稍稍遮掩一下表面上看起来还是风平浪静，但如果分堂也跟着掺和进来事情会变得棘手。毕竟他和李赫宰现在谁也拿不出实质的证据，证明这件事不是谣言所说的那样。  
他能做到给李赫宰自证清白的时间，可那些刀尖上舔血过日子时刻紧盯着风吹草动的分堂们，就不一定那么仁慈了。

李赫宰一进屋就看见李东海抱着笔记本电脑在忙，戴着黑框眼镜，洗完澡头发乖顺的趴下来，全然没有白天的精明样子。  
刚刚J汇报说他偷偷装在陈楚车上的监听器并没有听到有用的线索，本来他还有点着急，可一看到李东海，心底的郁气瞬间消散。他走过去蹲在李东海那侧的床边，仰着头一眨不眨地盯着人看，眼见李东海的耳廓一点点变红，最后被人轻轻打了下头。  
李东海红着耳朵尖瞪他一眼“有话就说，看我干嘛！”

那只手还没收回来被李赫宰一把握住，视若珍宝的捧在手里，他依旧保持蹲在床边的姿势，专注地望着李东海，然后一点一点勾起嘴角。

“海…如果我能证明自己清白，你会奖励我吗？”  
“嗯…好，你想要什么都行。”李东海把电脑合上放到一边，让出一侧空位拍了拍示意他坐着说。  
李赫宰乖乖照做，认真的看着他问道“那可以预支吗，我想亲你。”

他话音刚落便看见李东海难得乖顺地闭上眼睛，睫毛不安的抖动几下，那是即将接吻的频率。李赫宰慢慢靠近，先咬了下那人漂亮的鼻尖才吻上那两片薄唇。  
李赫宰心底喟叹，他啊，哪怕有一刻没有李东海都不行。

他们在家里缠绵接吻的时候，城市的另外两边正严阵以待。  
J已经很久没有亲自盯人了，要不怎么说这位陈楚还真的是个大人物呢。不仅他们在跟，连少爷有些年头没调用的暗卫也在跟。  
他缩在陈楚附近一栋房子的二楼起居室，当然这栋房子的主人是不知道的，二十分钟前他为这栋房子的主人注射了镇定剂，估计此刻正睡得香甜。  
他觉得奇怪，陈楚的通话记录他们监听过没有任何问题，车子也有李赫宰亲自装的窃听器，居然也没听出有什么不寻常。

干净的有些离谱。

J从随身的口袋里翻出口香糖扔到嘴里，坐在二楼的窗台有一搭没一搭地看着外头街道的情况。时针指向后半夜时，一辆深色轿车从不远处缓缓驶来，车灯从街头探出来。  
他瞬间提起精神，拿出望远镜仔细分辨那辆车，又默念一遍车牌号快速记下来。那辆车移动到对面别墅前停下，约摸过了几十秒，别墅的车库门打开，这辆暗色的轿车便消失在夜色中。  
又等了几分钟，从地下室开始一点点亮起灯到楼上，有人影动了动，随即卧室的窗帘将屋内挡得严严实实。  
一切又趋于平静，夜幕下用金钱堆砌的富人区格外祥和宁静。

“你是说，他晚上出去的那辆车不是平时开的那辆？”  
李赫宰敲了敲桌面，直起身子。他今天穿着黑色印花的白衬衫，新染了一头浅金色的发色整个人显得像二十岁刚出头。说起陈楚时眼睛亮的惊人，像野外盯准猎物的野兽。  
“他有几辆车也不奇怪，车牌号查了吗？”

“查了，是套牌。”J把手上的一沓资料递过去“这个车他从来没白天开过，平日也都是放在车库里不见光。”  
“我按照他的回程倒着查了一遍，是出城方向。”

“跟之前几次的路线一样吗？”

“一样的。”  
李赫宰蹙眉，盯着照片里的车沉思，他总不能往陈楚身上装窃听器吧。  
J思索一阵，又翻了翻下面的纸“我们查了一下，他自己房子里的车也就这两辆，其他的都在陈老爷子的宅子里。”

“他这个宾利平时都放在哪？”

“别墅院子里，有红外安保，很安全。”J突然想到什么，探究的问道“您和少爷…？”

“他也在查，你们如果碰上了也没事，看清是自己人别起冲突就好。”提到李东海，李赫宰的脸色柔和下来“最近乱七八糟的话你也听见了吧，我们尽快弄清楚，别让他操心这些破事。”

J点点头没再多问，已经习以为常。这么多年这两个人不管什么事都是李赫宰让步的多，看起来他似乎也沉醉于这种略被压制的感觉。  
他正想着，李赫宰似乎已经想出办法，点了点那辆轿车“这样吧，找个人断掉电路，然后去他家车库里往这车上动点手脚。”  
“不用做的太隐蔽，有破绽也没关系，先吓唬吓唬他。”

“这…万一打草惊蛇了不是不好么？”J不解。  
李赫宰从鼻腔里轻哼一声。  
“不惊他怎么行，做贼心虚的人比我们更怕打草惊蛇。”  
“就不用派我们的人去了，你看谁不顺眼，就让他去吧。”

李赫宰把自己陷进老板椅中，这个车的事情还不一定能做成，除此之外还要再想想办法才行。  
“去联系一下当初那艘船发出来的越南堂会，让他们把合同原件给我们，我出钱买。越南那边接机的监控，录像，照片，什么都行只要是跟这笔生意有关系的我都要。”  
他从椅子里直起腰，食指不轻不重地敲了敲桌面“还有，你亲自去告诉那帮越南佬，别跟我耍滑头，少一点东西我就把他们地盘踏平。”

…………  
……………………

凌晨过一刻的时候，李赫宰床头的手机突然响了。李东海皱眉率先醒来，揉揉眼睛被吵得烦躁，使劲咬了下面前赤裸的胸膛泄愤。  
“李赫宰！哪个狐狸精！”

“哎哟——什么狐狸精，等等海海！哎呀疼！疼！等一下我看眼是谁！！”

手机通话开了免提。  
“堂主，陈老爷子的人和左堂在城北那边火拼。”

“哦……谁赢了？”李东海从被子里钻出来，趴在李赫宰身上懒洋洋接过一句。  
J一噎，卡壳了半天没说出话。他听见那边李赫宰带着笑意说你别逗他，又传来不大不小一声接吻的声音。  
J安静等着，一阵杂音后李赫宰的声音在听筒里放大。  
“因为那个事么？”

“是，陈楚那边的说法是有证据，具体还不清楚，好像现在还没结束。”

“哦，那先让他们表演一阵，反正有一边迟早是要洗洗睡了的。让他们自己折腾去吧。”  
李赫宰打了个哈欠，关上阳台门。屋里暖洋洋的，李东海为他留了一盏床头灯，自己抱着被子蜷成一团睡着了。  
他放轻声音尽量轻手轻脚。  
“这个事先别管，明天再说，就当我们不知道。”

李赫宰放下手机爬到床上，把蜷缩一起的人展开，小心翼翼抱进怀里。李东海迷迷糊糊地拍了拍他的脸，闭着眼睛胡乱亲一下。  
“处理完了？”

“嗯，睡吧。”

第二天一早的总堂，乱的像搞促销的菜市场。李赫宰特意把李东海带出来看热闹，两个人端坐于上，看两个老头子争的面红耳赤，都说自己有理。  
陈老爷子年纪更大一些，气的连花白头发都要变成红色，中气十足铿锵有力地指责左堂想要谋害自己儿子。而左堂也不甘示弱，掷地有声地对着李赫宰身后的图腾发誓自己绝没有做对不起堂会的事。  
吵了有半个多小时也没停，吵得李赫宰头都痛了。李东海还在旁边一脸看好戏，就差抓一把瓜子在手里。  
李赫宰头更疼了。

“所以二位………”  
李赫宰终于看累了，有这时间不如让他去查一下自己被泼脏水的事。  
他转了转脖子顺便给李东海揉揉腰“这样，既然陈楚说有证据，那让我们看看是什么证据怎么样？”

闻言陈楚上前一步，将昨晚家里附近的监控录下的视频放给众人。画面上一个脖子上有纹身的男人在配电箱附近徘徊一阵，他转头时漏出了纹身的样式，是左堂的图案。这还没完，陈楚又给所有人看了他家车库地上的烟头和烟灰。  
那边左堂直接炸了锅，差点在总堂动起手，非说这是栽赃陷害。李赫宰想了想，这毕竟都是老一代的人，便转头问李东海怎么想。  
只见李东海不慌不忙地喝了口桌上的茶，咂咂嘴回味一阵“你这什么茶啊，我给你从家里拿点？”

“不闹，说正经的。”李赫宰握住李东海的小臂，面色严肃。  
李东海认真思考一阵，耸耸肩“我也没什么好办法，不然让他们再打一架吧，谁赢了算谁的？”

堂会里沉默一阵，两边人同时闭上嘴。

“所以那个人你安排谁去的？”  
李赫宰刚解决完左堂和陈老爷子的事，转头就接到先离开的李东海打过来的电话。说是要吃城东那家甜品店里的面包，他忙不迭的就让J开车亲自过去买。  
J眼疾手快的帮着端了一下放面包的托盘，又退回李赫宰身边站好，他深谙堂主为少爷办事不需要自己插手的道理。

“是我们的人，只不过伪装成左堂了，我担心左堂的人做事不干净。”他犹豫一阵，又开口“您……怎么确定他这么一闹肯定不会开那辆车？”

“我也不确定啊，赌一下试试。”李赫宰从另一边转过去，把托盘放在收银台上。  
“陈楚心思细腻，那辆车他一定不会让别人碰，他自己能摸得出什么啊。找不到究竟哪里被动了手脚，他肯定不会开。如果他开了，那可能是我们想多了。”  
李赫宰顿了顿，转过头声音有些笑意“或者是他疯了。”

J一脸沉重的点点头，然后突然反应过来不对，抬眼看过去。李赫宰笑着用拳头撞了撞他肩膀“逗你的，跟小老头似的。”  
他说完先一步推门走了，J留在原地望着他的背影失神一阵，猛然醒悟赶紧跟了上去。

回家的路上李赫宰收到属下的汇报，说他们在越南迟了一步，被其他人抢了先，合同的原件现在不在他们手里。  
李赫宰蓦地拧紧眉头，这下可麻烦了，没有原件看不出合同是不是伪造的，他根本没法跟东海交代。  
J瞄了眼他的脸色，接过话头。

“是谁先拿走的知道吗？”

“是我们堂会的人没错，越南这边说出示的是我们堂会的图腾他才放人拿走的。”

J一惊，万一真的依他们所猜是陈楚下的手，那这个合同也很有可能也是陈楚趁乱收回去的。如果真的是这样，那这回可真是跳进黄河也洗不清。  
李赫宰捏捏眉心，放松身体靠在椅背上，揉揉脖子道“让他们继续留在越南，查监控，查录像，把当初来签合同的和拿走合同的人都给我找出来。”

J想了想，还是冒着风险说出自己的想法。  
“除了陈楚以外…堂主，有没有可能是少爷他，他想……”

“J，闭嘴。”李赫宰正靠在后座闭目养神，淡淡说道。  
“他要是想要这个位置，根本不需要费这么大的周折，随便动动手指就到手了。”  
“我们当初说好不让他烦心这些事的，是我没做到。老爷子要是在，要是知道这个事，我早已经被打八百个来回扔原始森林去了。”

J没说话，透过后视镜看过去，李赫宰十分疲惫，压低声音“所以你不许再怀疑他，你记住，他做什么都是对的。”  
“你是我这边的人，我是他那边的。”


End file.
